Open Your Eyes
by Sparkle Twilight
Summary: Follow through the life of Sarah Aurora as she starts a new job with the WWE and falls for the superhero of her dreams. (Shane Helms Fic.) R/R!!!! PLZ!!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sometimes the greatest things in life come when they are least expected or wanted. When things seem to be going so wrong, suddenly this one thing can change your entire life and have the greatest impact. This is what happened to me. I was in the slump of a lifetime until someone came and changed that slump. It was a time when I needed guidance from my mom and she turned her back on me. My long, 2 year relationship with Landon Bennington, ended when he admitted to cheating on me more than twice. 

What is a girl to do when something like that occurs? So I told him I respected his honesty now, but I couldn't be with someone who has been unfaithful. He understood. Packed his things and left that same day. I took it hard. I felt as if I was in complete shambles and it made me feel that I wasn't good enough for anyone. 

My name is Sarah Aurora West and I'm here to tell you my story. About how I met the greatest person ever to enter my life and how I hid from the world until one important phone call changed it forever. 


	2. Wake Up

"Sarah, Honey. Wake up. Open your eyes mija. I know you can hear me. Open your eyes!" My grandma said softly in spanish as she began to shake me. 

"What gram? Let me sleep. I'm here to hide from the world. Not to be a part of it." I whined as I pulled the blankets over my face. 

"I'm aware of that. But, a day out in the sun helping your dear old gram pick some strawberries wont help. Besides, I made you some good breakfast. Some Cream of Wheat and magitas, bacon, and eggs. Now get up and eat!" she practically demanded. 

I sighed before flipping the sheets off my head and looked straight at my grandma. She gave me that look of you need to get up. So I did so and brushed my teeth. When I came out of the bathroom sure enough was my breakfast waiting for me to eat. My gram was by the stove warming up some refried beans. I looked at her and smiled. 

"Here you go mija. Your boss has been trying to reach you all morning. She says its urgent. So give her a call. Please. She hasnt heard from you in a week and shes honestly a little worried about you. So am I. I know Landon hurt you but, you cant let him bring you down. No one should ever be able to do that." She said as she sat down at the table with me. 

"Lets not talk about him okay?" I simply stated as I began to eat my breakfast. 

She handed me the phone, "Call Nadia." 

Grabbing the phone I dialed my bosses home number and waited for her to answer. "Hey Nadie, it's Sarah. Whats up?" 

"Good god girl! Why are you never around when something good is happening?? I know of a certain company who called the office looking for you. This company was really impressed with your resume's and WANTS you to work for a cetain somebody." she blurted out. 

"Nadie, I have no clue what your talking about. The only company I applied for recently would be the WWE and they never call me back for a job." I said as started to eat again. 

"DING DING DING! Vince McMahon called for you. He wants you to call him up ASAP! And as much as I love your work you do for me. You need to call Vince. You've been trying to get this job for the longest time, sweetie. You deserve it!" she said excitedly. 

"Your fucking kidding me right?" I gasped as I dropped my fork on my plate. 

"No, I'm not. Now grab a pen and paper so you can call Vince. NOW!" 

I wrote down the number to Vince's office and as quickly as I hung up the phone I was dialing again to call Vince. Turns out Eric Bishoff needed a secretary to help keep things organized while he was out on the road who was willing to have their face shown on TV from time to time to get the wrestlers for him. He just needed me to come down to the office to sign a few forms if I was willing to do this job and to meet Eric. I remained calm and quickly told Vince yes and that I would be available Wednesday to meet Eric. We set the time for me to be there. As I got off the phone I made plans to get a flight out of California to go back home. 

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I spent it with my gram and everyone else in the family. I left late that evening to go home. I thanked my grandma for letting me stay with her and that I really appreciated it. 


	3. A New Job

Wednesday at WWE Headquarters 

"Ms. West, they're ready for you," said the secretary outside of Vince's office. 

"Okay thank you,"' I stood up and adjusted my pin-stripped suit. I walked into the office and smiled at Vince and Eric. "Good Afternoon." 

"Good afternoon Ms. West. I'm Eric Bishoff and this is Vince McMahon. Please take a seat." 

I sat down and adjusted myself and began to fumble with my jacket before looking at the both of them. 

  
"So, are you willing to travel out on the road and to help keep things organized for me?" 

"Yes I am. I've been applying for this job for the longest time." 

"I've seen. And thats why I decided to give you a call. We've both looked over your resume's and would love to have you as part of the WWE Family. Eric was impressed with your resumes and well. We dont see why you shouldnt just start Sunday." 

Holding back my excitement I simply smiled widely and nodded my head. 

"Alright little lady. Welcome to the WWE Family. We'll have a car sent to your place at about 8 am on Sunday, pack for four days, there will be a ticket waiting for you at the airport, and your room will be ready for you. There will be someone at the airport when you get there who will give you a ride. And lastly, do you prefer to called Sarah or Sarah Aurora?" 

"Which ever one you want to call me. I'll respond." 

"And one more thing. On my show, there is no need to look professional. Dress your usual wear and be comfortable. I want everyone to be happy." 

"Great. Because I dont have much profession in my closet." 

Eric and Vince both chuckled a little. "Well Sarah, I will see you Sunday at the hotel. The Raw staff has a meeting at about 4 pm." 

"Thank you. Have a good evening." 

I walked out of that building with all smiles. I was soon starting the job I've always wanted and couldnt be happier. I couldnt wait to tell all of my friends about my new job and see their reactions. 


	4. Good Lucks and Good Byes

Saturday night 

"This drink is to Sarah Aurora and her new job. May it be wonderful and a great experience to you," toatsted Nadia. 

We all toasted each other. And began to talk it up while our favorite band The Ataris played their set. It was Saturday night and we were at the local hang out spot for us, Slim's. It was me and my Emo friends, Kyle, Jeramy, Brittany, Nadia, Heather, Jayime, Cat, Erin, Ryan, Karl, and Mike. 

"Yes yes, all that would be great for our little Sarah. But how great would it be if she got to get it with her man..... Shane!!" Cat said as she nudged me. 

"Damn, that would be great! I'll toast to that! Here's to me getting the hook up one day with Shane." I yelled as I raised my glass of Bicardi and Coke up in the air and drank it. 

"AMEN!" everyone called out. 

I laughed when they all said that and followed with, "PRAISE THE LORD!" 

We all continued to drink and have a good time listening to our bands play. I was so happy to be out in the market with my friends again. It's been awhile before I've been out and having fun. Just as things were getting fun and interesting, as in we were doing body shots and playing a wild and wacky game of Truth or Dare, Landon walked in with a girl in his arms. I immediately spotted him. 

"Sarah! Truth or Dare?" blurted out Karl. 

"Ermm... Dare!" I said snapping from my thinking. 

"Alright... I dare you... too... make out with.... Brittany!" 

Me and Brittany looked at each other and nodded in agreement. We were both totally plastered anyways. I got up from my seat and walked over to Brittany and started to make out with her. Just as we went to pull away we heard someone cough for attention. Then it suddenly got quiet. 

"I'm sorry, only approved people who are wasted and willing to make out with the same sex are allowed to sit at this table," Ryan said coldly. "So why dont you just leave Landon." 

Everyone said "Yah" in aggrement. I just looked coldly at Landon. "So Landon, whos this? Your newest fuck?" 

Everyone looked stunned at me. "What? Dont you know Landon, your no longer allowed here at this table? And why the fuck are you bringing this hoe to see the Ataris knowing very god damn well I would be here. They're my favorite band. You mother fucker. I hate you." 

"Well Sarah. Still the nasty drunk I see." 

"Fuck you. You know Landon. Your nothing to me anymore. Hey girlie, be careful with this one, he'll use for a good lay then once you give it to him, he'll leave you for some other tramp." 

"You never gave it to me and I still left you. It seems you only dig chicks now." 

"Go fuck a duck for all I care. And its called a game of truth or dare. Learn how to play. Wanna start? Truth or Dare?" 

  
"Dare." 

"Fine. Than I dare you to turn around take your little slut with you and walk out that door and forget about me. I am sick of your phone calls. Leave me the fuck alone! You and I are over. So for the last time, LEAVE NOW!" 

Landon looked shocked at me. It was true, I was saying my final goodbye to Landon. I was letting him go. Landon nodded and looked at the girl and left. 

"Landon, you forgot something!" 

"What?" 

I grabbed the diamond braclet he had given me and threw it at him. Letting go was the probably the greatest feeling I've had in the longest time.


	5. Meeting the Company

Sunday 

I woke up at 3 pm to the phone in my hote room phone ringing. I picked it up and to hear that it was just them calling for my curtsey call to wake me up. I hung up the phone and rolled out of bed and washed my face quickly and took an asprin for my headache. Dressing in my red dickie pants and black CBGB: Home of entertainment shirt and red high top converse I got ready for the meeting I had with Eric before the meeting. I pulled my hair back in a high ponytail. I had just redyed the pink and red streaks in my hair and let one pink and red streak frame my face. I headed towards the meeting room at 3:20 to make it in time to talk to Eric. 

"Good Afternoon Sarah, how are you today?" 

"Afternoon Eric. I'm doing pretty well. Yourself?" 

"Great, tomorrow is going to be a spectacular Raw. How was your flight up here? The driver said you slept from the time you entered the car to the time he woke you up at the hotel." 

"The flight was good. I slept most of it. Well, all of it. I didnt get much sleep last night. I was out partying at Slim's down there in Conneitcut. My favorite band did a show. It was good, because all my friends were there." 

"Well, than thats good you had some fun. Did you get sleep here?" 

"Yah, I just woke up from my nap. Now I can probably gurantee you, I wont beable to sleep tonight." 

Eric laughed. "I think you'll be good for this company. You seem like a funny girl. I just want to make sure your alright with everything. And please, feel free to be of assistance to any of the wrestlers. I know they'll like you." 

Smiling I said, "Thanks Eric. So, I dont look, like, out of place or anything do I? Should I change into something better?" 

"No, your good. Its a different look for us. We need variety. Now, today at the meeting, you'll just sit back take any kind of notes you might feel are important. At one point I'll ask you to hand out these papers here. Then after that, you can just chill." 

"Easy. Now, my notes, what are some main things you need me to focus on?" 

"Observe the crowd. Anything. I dont care if you write nothing, at least you'll look like your doing something. You have an easy job. One of the easiest." 

"Wow, simple. Hey, so for just at Raw is really when I do things. Run around tell people when they're on, get someone when you need them? Be available at your every beckon call?" 

"Thats the way it goes." 

I smiled and took a seat closest to Eric as all the wrestlers came in. Feeling all they're eyes on me as wondering who I was I just smiled to myself and began to sing Collide's "Razor Sharp" in my head. Or at least I think it was in my head. It could've been just a soft whisper. As the room began to fill Stacy Keibler and Andrew Martin (Test) took a seat next to me. Stacy must've noticed I was new because right away she introduced herself. 

"Hi, I'm Stacy and this is Andrew. You are?" 

Turning my head to her I said, "Hello, Sarah Aurora. But to make it short call me either name." 

"Hi Sarah. You new here?" asked Andrew as we shook hands. 

"Yah, I'm Eric's new 'personal assistant'. I've been trying to get this job for years now." 

"That's cool. I'm loving your pants, honey." Stacy said. 

"Thanks." 

"So are you a Testicle?" Stacy mocked at the name of that. 

"No, I'm sorry. I'm a Hurri-fan. But shh. I'm a closet case. But I could be a Testicle or! I could just be a down right Hulkamaniac. Ha. But seriously, I think your cool, I just love a man who can run around with green hair and claim to be a superhero. Its great." 

They both smiled at me and laughed a little. Then the meeting began. Eric greeted everyone nicely. Me and Stacy wrote notes back and forth throughout the meeting. When I had to pass out the packets I fumbled around nervously for awhile trying to count. Then when I came to Shane's row (Hurricane) and he was at the end I made eye contact with him and smiled and handed the papers and walked away. 

At the end of the meeting Stacy and I made plans to go out later. So I stuck around the conference room and waited to talk to Eric for awhile. On the way back to the elevators I heard someone calling out to me. 

"Miss. You dropped this." It was Shane running up behind me to hand me my room key. 

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I would've been locked out." 

We smiled at each other and just stood there in silence when Jeff walked up. 

"Hey Shane. You going to introduce me or what?" 

"Oh Jeff, this is.." 

"Sarah Aurora. Call me whatever name." 

"Right, Jeff, meet Sarah. Sarah meet Jeff." 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hardy. But I have yet to meet you." 

"Oh Yes. I'm Shane." 

"Hi. Well, it was nice metting you two. And thanks for returning my room key. I'll see you guys later possibly." 

Smiling to myself as I turned around and began to walk back to the elevators. I love to leave a little mystery in an introduction. Its great and fun. Because they never get a good enough first impression so they ALWAYS come back for more.


	6. Having Fun

Later Sunday 

"Hey Stacy, come in, I'll be done in just a second." I said as I invited Stacy into my hotel room. 

"I love your clothes! They're so cute!" she said as she seen my pile of clothing hanging out of my suitcase. 

"Thank you! Most of them I design some things to. Other I just buy and wear. But if you noticed all my pants are dickies and in all colors too. My favorite pair are my pink ones." 

"Your so quirky. I would never have thought to have a pair of bright pink pants. You have to let me borrow them sometime." 

"Alright. Hey, have you talked Jeff or Shane at all today, I mean after the meeting?" 

"Yah. I talked to Jeff just a few minutes ago. Why?" 

"I was wondering if you got any word on what my first impression was like on them." 

"Oh yah! Jeff did say that you were like mysterious in a sense. Like there was a mystery in you that sparked a certain superhero because as soon as you turned around and walked away he was like in total just 'awe' as Jeff put it." 

"Spiffen! I did my job and I did it well. Hey, do you think I should wear this shirt with this tie or just wear what I'm wearing right now." 

"Wear what your wearing. I like it. Oh yah, after we finish shopping, we're going to meet Andy at a restaurant/bar. A bunch of the wrestlers are going to be there and we want to get you in." 

"Alright cool. I'm done. Lets rock." 

"Awe, I love this look on you. You pull off the punk rocker lock very well." 

"Thank you." 

Stacy and I went shopping just to go look around and goof off basically. In which we landed up laughing the entire time. We got to know each other really well and I knew we would be good friends. While we were at only a few people noticed her and asked for an autograph which we were both greatful for. While walking around in downtown North Charleston we came across a costume store. We ran in the store and began to look around. Trying on any costume that made us look trashy. It was incredibly fun. While driving on the way to the restaurant we were radio surfing when we came across the song "Do Wah Diddy" by Manfred Mann from the My Girl Soundtrack. We both began to sing along as worst as we could laughing half way through the entire song. During our singing Stacy got a call on her cell phone from Andrew giving us some news. 

"AURORA! Guess what?!" 

"What Stacy?" 

"A certain 'superhero' is going out to dinner now that he knows a certain 'mystery' girl is going to be at dinner with us. He described her to have black hair with pink and red streaks in her hair. I wonder who that could be?!" Stacy exclaimed as she messed with the pink streak haning loose from my ponytail. 

"I have no clue. But I'm sure she'll be even more myseterious tonight! They have a dance floor at the bar right?" 

"No... Why?" 

"Well than scratch it, we arent gonna hang out at the bar. We'll eat dinner, but afterwards we are going out to a club. I love to impress a guy with my dancing. I mean grinding/pop-locking." 

Stacy just laughed at me as we headed out to the hotel to meet up with Andy. Everyone piled into 2 cars. Andy, Stacy, and Jeff were in my car while Shane, Trish, and Chris Irvine (Y2J) piled in to Jay's car (Christian). In my car on the way I heard my favorite Ataris song, "That Special Girl" on the radio and turned it up and began to sing along. 

I need a girl who like to go to shows  
I need a girl that won't make fun of my Clothes.  
I'm looking for a special girl who wants to go all over the world,  
If you're my special girl won't you let me know?  
  
Do you have a boyfriend?  
Or possibly a girlfriend?  
Cause! I'm lonely all the time  
And I wish that it would end. 

As the song came to an end we came up to stop light with Christian and his gang right behind us. 

As another car pulled up to us I looked at the driver and smiled and turned to Stacy and said, 

"That guy is rather orgasmic. If I had enough time right now, I'd jump out of this car and kiss him on his lips." 

Stacy and the guys just busted up laughing when Jeff finally let out, "Then do it. The light just turned red and we have 3 more lights to sit through." 

"You dare me?" 

"Yah, I dare you!" 

And as soon as those words left Jeff's mouth, I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door and ran around the guys car and knocked on his window. As he rolled down his window and it was all the way down I leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. He looked at me weird and I just simply smiled and walked back to my car. When I got back everyone was dying laughing their asses off. As soon as I got situated Andy got a call on his cell phone from Chris asking what I was doing and Andy who was laughing to hard handed me the phone to explain to them. When I was done all Chris said was 'You Jackass' and began to laugh as he proceeded to tell the other guys in the car. 

As we all got out of the cars and started walking to the line to get into the club I ran and jumped on Shane's back. 

"Hey stranger. I dont know you, but will you give me a piggy back ride?" 

"Sure Aurora. So did you have fun kissing that strange man?" 

"Mmmhmm. Sure did. Now thats what I call living for the moment Jeff!" 

Jeff just smiled then pointed towards my back, "Thats a pretty awesome tattoo." 

"Thank you! I got it when I turned 18. Bought it myself. Went against everything my mom told me not to do! Got the belly pierced too. Had the tongue pierced, but I just took it out. Am I to heavy for you Shane? I can get down." 

"No its cool." 

I smiled at Stacy and just giggled a little. I knew I was flirting. I loved flirting. Hell I loved doing a lot of things. But we'll just keep most of them on the down low. While on Shane's back I got to know him a bit better and thought he was pretty sweet after all. Eventually I got off Shane's back and as it began to get colder I snuggled pretty close to him. 

"Hey you cold Sarah?" 

"Yah just a little." 

"Here, wear my jacket." 

"Thank you Jay!" I slipped on Jay's jacket and linked my arm back around Shane's. He looked at me and smiled as I just smiled back at him. 

I could hear Trish and Stacy whispering something behind me and I just shrugged it off like nothing. Inside the club we didnt get smashed but we still had a great time with each other dancing and partying and getting to know each other. We got back to the hotel by at least 1 in the morning. Stacy and Trish crashed in my room, we had decided to have a girls sleep over and just kick it with each other and have lots of fun. They went up to their room first to grab some spare clothes for in the morning and then they came back decked out in pajamas in all. We stood up till at least 4 in the morning just talking girl talk and about their prediciments for me and Shane.


	7. Crush

Monday before Raw 

"Aurora, I need your opinoin on what I should wear tonight," Stacy said as she dragged me into the women's locker room. 

"Good evening to you too Stacy. Yah, I do have a job that's not as important as yours, so make it quick because I WAS on my way to see Eric." 

"Oh hush it girlie. I'm sure you have nothing to do. So what are you complaining about?" 

"Fine, what do you want to wear?" 

"Well, see, I'm only going out as a valet for Andy. No one is going to do a run in. So, should I wear your pink dickies or just wear my regular boy shorts?" 

"It would disappointing if you didnt go out there in your shorts for the fans. Well the male fans anyways. Your shooting a promo right?" 

"Yah, why?" 

"Well, for the promo, you can wear the pink dickies with your new black shirt and then when you go out to the ring wear your regular wear. See, you got to wear two outfits at once. Now can I can I go?" 

"Your a genius! Thank you and yes you can go." 

"Later Stacy, I'll come see you before your match." 

As I was leaving the women's locker room I seen Shane down the hall. Now last night was great. We got to know each other and everything and well, we freak danced. I had to drag him out to the dance floor but it was great. I think he enjoyed it as well. Stacy and Trish said that he has a crush on me. Now when they told me this I couldnt help but snicker because I havent used nor heard the term crush since high school. While I got closer to Shane I made a running jump and jumped on his back saying, "Stand back, there's a hurricane coming through!" 

"Hey Sarah. How are you today?" 

"I'm grrreat! Yourself?" 

"I'm pretty good. A little tired since we got back so late." 

"HA! Stacy, Trish and I didnt go to bed till like 4 or 5 in the morning. Anyways, before I get going to see Eric, I had to ask you if you wanted to hang out after the show or something. Just me and you. Go out to dinner or just kick in the hotel room." I asked as I got off Shane's back. 

"Sure that would be great. Just come get me after the show then we can take my car, since I know for a fact that you came with Stacy and Trish, back to the hotel then we can talk at the bar 

if you want." 

"Alright cool. I'll see you later." I said as I hugged Shane. 

"See ya Sarah." 

I walked down the hall happily singing 2 Live Crew's "Hoochie Mama" when my cell rang. It was Jeramy checking to see how I was doing. We talked for a good 5 minutes. Just long enough for me to go see Eric and see what he had for me to do. 

"Well, in a few minutes, we're going to shoot a quick promo. Your just going to knock and I'll say come in and you'll greet me and stuff and I'll ask you to get Chris then you leave. Then you cut another promo getting him and while your in his locker room he hits on you." 

"Oh yey, and whats my reaction?" 

"Whatever you want it to be" 

"Alright cool. Is there anything else for me?" 

"No, not tonight really." 

"Spiffen. So just hang around?" 

"Pretty much." 

"God this job is great! Well, now that I have the oppurtunity, I was wondering if you could let me at one point try out my interviewing skills?" 

"We could try that. Next shooting. Alright?" 

"Cool." 

After my quick meeting with Eric we were called to do our promo's. They were actually really fun to shoot. In my promo with Chris, I let him hit on me and just simply said, 'maybe' when he offered to give me a doseage of his Jerichohol. After I was done with that I went to go talk to Stacy and Trish some more, I told them about my evening plans to meet up with Shane later. They both smiled evilly and started to plan everything out for me to wear. It was fun. The show went great and I called everyone to go out on cues. I rather enjoyed this job. It was full of fun and excitment.


	8. Talking

At the hotel bar 

"So. Shane, whats up with you?" 

"Nothing really. Youself?" 

"Oh, about the same I guess. I'm just really enjoying this right now. This job is so different from what I used to do back home." 

"Yah. I thought you were new. But I wasnt quite sure. I didnt want to ask and have you land up be here for like several years and something and just come out pig headed." 

  
I laughed and smiled at him, "I highly doubt that. Besides, your the hurricane, you can ask what ever you want." 

"I know, I just didnt want to seem arrogant. So, where are you from?" 

  
"Well, I used to live in California. Then after high school, I graduated and headed out to UCONN. Sort of just stayed there after graduation. Its a great place and I like it so much." 

"Thats cool. What'd you degree in?" 

"Literature. I love to read and its interesting to get more insite on things. You know what I'm talking about? Just like my all time favorite book is Summer Sister by Judy Blue. I could read it everyday." 

"Thats cool. So on your off time I can see it now in a future interview, 'so, on your free time what do you do? Well, I enjoy reading and reading some more.'" Shane mocked. 

I smacked him lightly, "Gee thanks for making it seem like I'm some kind of book worm. I do have my fun. As you know." 

"Oh yes that too. "I also enjoy jumping out of cars at stop lights and kissing strange men." 

"You say that like its a bad thing. Besides, Jeff dared me too. Although I kind of invited it." 

"It was funny. I've never known anyone besides Jeff to do random shit like that." 

I laughed. Shane really was a great guy. We shared stories from our past times and eveything with each other. We had some dinner and just talked some stuff. As luck has it, I was actually beginning to dig Shane. I mean, I liked him a little before this. But now it's just like BAM! full on crush. After we finished dinner Shane walked me to my hotel room. In the elevator he got close to me and held my hand. I smiled at him and just looked straight ahead to the elevator doors. While we walked down the hall to my room we continued our discussion on meeting with each other for breakfast in the morning. As we stopped at my room door and I pulled out my key to go into my room I thanked Shane for the evening and for the dinner. We just stood there staring at each other for awhile. Then finally it happened. Shane leaned in and kissed me softly on the kiss. 

"Sorry, I wanted to." 

"No apologies mister." I said softly as I leaned in and kissed him again. 

This time the kiss deepened. After what seemed an eternity I broke the kiss and left to go in my room. As I was walking in backwards we continued to peck each others lips softly and continuously. I finally kissed him one last kissed and pushed him away and said good night and closed the door. I leaned against the door and squealed slightly to myself.


	9. Good Morning

Tuesday Morning 

*Cell Phone Ringing* 

"Hello," I answered groggily as I woke up. 

"Hey freak! Love how you keep in touch with your friends!" Cat giggled. 

"Morning Cathy. And its only been since Saturday night." 

"Yah, well. I just wanted to see how it goes with you. Meet Shane yet?" 

"Yes I did actually. We had a dinner date last night." 

"OOOOh!!! Already chicka? You dont waste ANY time do you?" 

"Listen Cat, I would love to talk, but I actually have to get going. I have a breakfast date with him to. So I'll call you when I get back home so we can kick it and I can fill you in on all the important details." 

"Alright alright. Fiiiiine! I see how it is! But I WILL be expecting your call." 

"Okay, promise. I'll call you later sweetie. Bye." 

  
"Bye." 

After I placed my cell phone back down I got up and walked to my suitcase. I pulled out my black pants with red and white stripes on them and my white peasant blouse. Shortly after I took a shower and got ready for Shane to stop by my room. As I finished packing my things up there was a knock on my hotel room door. Smiling as I looked through the peep hole I opened the door and hugged Shane. 

"Morning Superhero Shane." 

"Morning Sarah," Shane said as he kissed me gently on the cheek. "Ready?" 

"You bet." 

We walked down the hotel room hall just in silence, walking hand in hand. Then after awhile he broke the silence and began to talk about how he had a good time last night. Once we got to the elevator I pushed the button and just rested my head on Shane's shoulder. I had had a hard time sleeping last night and was extremely tired. When the elevator doors opened Stacy and Andy walked out as we went to walk in. Stacy looked at me and I gave her the look of I'll tell you later. 

*At Restaurant* 

"So Shane. I mean, I know we just started dating and everything. If you want to call it that, but I really do like you." I said nervously. I looked at him with concern in my eyes hoping for the same feelings. 

"I like you too Sarah. And yes, I would call it dating. I think your a very sweet girl. Different like no other." He smiled at me. 

"So, things between us. They're going to be a relationship status?" 

"Yes, they are. And if anyone asks, we just tell the truth." 

I just smiled at Shane and nodded. He reached for my hand across the table and squeezed it gently as reassurance. We finished our breakfast peacefully before heading out to the arena. On our way to the arena we stopped at a grocery store to pick up some snackies before spending the rest of the day at the arena. Today would also be my first time doing an interview, and who else would I be interview, none other then, THE HURRICANE!


	10. Sarah Television?

*Smackdown after The Hurricanes match* 

"Excuse me, Hurricane, can I have a few moments with you?" 

"Yes you may Citizen Aurora." 

"Well, Hurricane, I was just wondering how you feel about how you lost tonight. We seen Regal pull out the brass knucks and hit you with them knocking you. What do you have to say about that?" 

"You see Citizen Aurora," Hurricane began to begin to answer before a stage hand interrupted us. 

"I'm so sorry Aurora to interrupt, but there's a tape that was sent in that is wanted for you to see. It's on the monitor right now." 

"I'm sorry, Hurricane, do you mind?" 

"No I dont. Go ahead." 

We turned to the monitor. When the tape played it showed me and Shane having breakfast together. Talking about our relationship and him holding my hand. On top of the screen it said 'Sarah Television' then a voice came in saying, 'I'm watching you Sarah Aurora West. There's no where you can hide.' As the camera came back to me and the Hurricane, I looked at him shocked. Then there was a long awkward silence. When the Shane finally grabbed the microphone from my hands. 

"Listen, there is no need for you to do this to us. To Citizen Aurora I mean, so leave her alone." 

Then the show went to commercial. I was seriously shocked. I was new to the company and knew no one who would want to hurt me like that. After awhile things just hit me and I started to cry. Shane immediately gave me a comforting hug. We walked to the cafeteria and just sat there in silence. I looked at him and he looked at me. 

"I hate to see you cry Sarah. Your really beautiful and shouldnt be crying. I'm sure whoever this is, is just trying to scare you and find your weaknesses. You cant let him find it."

I looked up at him through tear staind eyes, "You sure?" 

"I'm positive. Besides, you always have the Hurricane to protect you!" He said jokingly as he wiped the tears flowing down my face. 

I placed my hand over his and just smiled. It was no longer an awkard silence. More of a comforting one. Stacy soon walked in the cafeteria and sat down with me and Shane. Shane moved his hand and began to hold mine again. Stacy just wanted to say she was sorry and that her and Andy would be more then willing to help me out in finding whoever it was and protecting 

me. I thanked her and smiled and continued to sit with Shane once again in silence. 

*Later that night in my hotel room* 

"So you and Shane last night huh? That is soo cute. I really thought y'all had a chance." 

"Yah and we do. I'm so happy for us. I'm a dork. I know your not suppose to kiss and tell. But that man can kiss. After I closed my door I simply melted. Stacy, I REALLY like him." 

"Well, I'm glad you do. Because I KNOW he REALLY likes you too. You should just see the way his eyes light up when he's around you. And how he got all protective earlier." 

"Yah. So sweet. I just hope that's the end of that Sarah Television shit. I hope it was a one time thing." 

"Sorry to say sweetie, it probably wasnt. I wish it was too. But hey, we'll get the bastard." 

I laughed uneasily when there was a knock on my door. Stacy got up before I could to answer the door. When she walked back into the room she was joined shortly by Shane. I got up and gave him a hug. 

"Hey Shane." 

"Hey Sarah."

He climbed on the bed I was on and I sat between his legs playing around with the material on his pants. He just wrapped his arms around my upper body. I smiled slightly at Stacy. I felt so comfortable with Shane. 

"Well, I better get going. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Shane, bye Sarah. Just cheer up Hun." 

"Alright I will," I followed her to the door and gave her a big hug. 

"Y'all look so cute together," she whispered into my ear. 

"Thanks." 

I walked back to where I left Shane sitting on the bed. I sat back down in the same position I was in before. Shane rested his chin on my head and kissed the top of my head. We had conversation about what we were going to do. I told him we should just leave things alone and let things blow over. We reached an agreement and I eventually fell asleep in his arms/lap. And Shane stood with me during the night. We slept together, without actaully sleeping together and I was happy about it.


	11. Home

Journal Entry: November 2002 

I'm back home again. It feels great to be home. In my own cozy little hole in the wall. Of course, its time to do some rearranging. But not this trip home. *big sigh* Have I quite mentioned how much I adore Shane? He is just so sweet with me. A very caring gentle guy. We've been dating for 3 weeks now. I've gotten close to a lot of people in the WWE. They've become my family away from my family. Me and Stacy are good friends as well. She's planning on coming over the next chance she gets. 

As for the 'STV' thats still going on. Who ever this person is, is really sick and demented. They have me doing so many things on tape, regular everyday stuff, to sleeping to showering. Everything. Well, almost. Everything. Well, its nice and early in the afternoon and I could get some things done around the house here. So I'll write you later tonight. 

*Knocking on door* 

"Just a second!" I yelled as I got up from my bed and walked over to the door. Expecting it to be Cat so I didnt fix my hair or anything. 

"Boo!" Shane said as I opened the door. 

"Awwe Shane!!!!! What are you doing here?" I said as I kissed him and invited him inside. 

"I came here to suprise you. Besides, it wasnt that hard to get your address out of Stacy so I could get here." 

"Well, I'm glad she gave you my address. Come in. How long you gonna be here? The day, your entire days off? Till we go back out?" 

"Till we go back out on the road. On the road again." 

"Good. I dont think I could've handled a whole 3 days without you!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and slightly bit his chin. 

Shane then leaned in and kissed me. The kiss grew more passionate with each passing moment. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his body. 

"Hey Shane." I said between kisses. 

"Yah Sarah?" 

"Go easy on me alright. This is my first time." 

He stopped kissing me and looked at me in the eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this then?" 

"I'm so sure. In fact I'm so positive that I promise to you I will never regret it." 

"Then I promise to you, I'll stop if you want me to stop." 

"Good." 

We began to kiss with more passion then before. Eventually making our way to my room and well.. Ya know.. We made love to each other for the first time. It was kind of a spur of the moment decision, but in all honesty, I think it was the best one we could've made together. 

*Few Hours Later* 

"Sweetie, wake up. Open them beautiful brown eyes of yours. Sarah Aurora. Wake up!" Shane whispered as he shook me gently. 

"What Shane? I'm sleeping here." 

  
"Yes, I'm aware of that sweets. But a friend of yours is here and she wanted me to wake you up. So get up and get dressed."

"Alright, but under one condition." 

  
"Whats that?" 

"Kiss me" 

"I think I can handle that." 

Shane leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I pulled him in and deepend the kiss a little before getting up and getting dressed. I walked out to my family room to find Cat sitting on my sofa. 

"Hey Cathy, whats up with the visit and waking me up?" 

  
"Well, I just wanted to visit my friend. Shese!" 

"Well, Im really glad you came to visit. How are things going with you?" 

"Things are doing pretty well. Its kind of depressing when your not at Slim's on Saturday's. But we've managed. Of course there's no more random making out with Brittany anymore." 

"That was only because it was a dare. Besides, I was seriously plastered. Like no other. Oh, Cat, meet Shane Helms. Shane meet my good friend Cat McCauley." I introduced as Shane walked in the room to go to the kitchen. 

"Nice meeting you properly Shane." 

"Nice meeting you too Cat. Sarah, I'll be back in a bit, I'm gonna go out to the rite aide. Seen it on my way here. Later. Later Cat." Shane said as he kissed me on my cheek and headed out the door. 

"Later babe." 

"Awe. He's soo cute Sarah!!!" 

"Thanks. But you promise to keep this secret never to repeat it to ANYONE else Cat?"

"Of course I do! What is it?" 

"I lost it to Shane." 

"OMG! You little sleaze! Just kidding!! When????" 

"Earlier today. When he showed up I just couldnt help myself. Its just, he's the absolute sweetest guy. And he's helped me through this whole 'STV' thing. Besides it's not everyday you find a great guy and a superhero mixed into one." 

"This is true. Awe, I'm so happy for you." 

"Me too. But you know what? You were right!" 

"About what?" 

"Sex... Sex is great!" 

"God I know!!" 

We both laughed at the following remarks we made. I had always enjoyed Cat's company and I was glad I could share my news with her. She stood about a half hour Shane had came back from the store. They got to know each other better before she had to go. Her boyfriend, Jason, called and wanted her to hang out with him. Shane and I spent the rest of the day inside cuddling watching TV and or Movies. 


	12. Another Dare

At Raw Tapings 

"Hey Aurora?" 

"Yah Eric, what can I do for you this evening?" 

"Nothing right now. But there was a request to ask if you would go out and help commentary during The Hurricanes match tonight against Regal." 

"Ooooooh! I would love too! But uno problem.. How do I come out?? No musica or video.." 

"Already taken care of. Your video, is specially made for you and your music is Christina 

Aguleria's 'Dirrty'." 

I made a funny face when Eric told me that, "But but, I DONT like Christina." 

Eric laughed at my facial expressions, "Well, untill you find a piece of music I will approve of, thats your music. Besides, it's already been approved by her company." 

"While we're at it we might as well ask for Britney Spears to be in the video. How bout some Backstreet Boys. I'd much prefer New Kids on the Block! NKOTB!! Seriously Eric, why?!" 

"Hey Aurora, you can take it or leave it." 

"Fine!!!! But I would much rather prefer Letters to Cleo's 'Dangerous Type'. I am good friends with one of the members in the band... Come on Eric. PLEASE!!" 

"Let me listen to it and let me see if I can get a hold of the record label." 

"YES!!!! Thank you Eric!!" I squealed and gave him a big hug. 

"Your welcome, now will please go get Shawn Micheals for me?" 

  
"Yes I will. See ya Eric!" 

I walked down the halls looking for the mens locker room. I dont know why but at that moment Jamiroqui's 'Virtual Insanity' popped into my head causing me to sing it all the way to the locker room. As I rounded the corner singing the chorus line to the song I bumped right in to RVD. 

"Oh hey dude. Sorry." 

"Its cool. But then again, everythings cool when your..." 

"Yah.. I know.. when your Rob Van Dam" 

"Hey. Your catching on. Your one cool chick." 

"Thanks Rob."

"No problem. But hun, what are you doing here when you got a voice like yours?" 

"Because its honestly not that great. Besides, nothing like saying you work for the WWE." 

"True true. But your voice is amazing. You should sing the national anthem for us before we go on air tonight." 

"Uhh.. Thats okay. We can leave that job to Lilian. I'd hate to take that from her." 

"Whatever. Your loss, I still say you have an amazing voice." 

"Will you ever leave it alone?" 

"No.. Not till you sing for us.." 

  
"How?" 

"I dont know. ooh! Got it, do some karoke for us tonight!" 

"Good god, you've seriously got to be kidding!!" 

"No, I'm not. Tonight at the bar we're all going to. You have to do it." 

"I only do things when they're dares or if I want to." 

"Well then I dare you to get up and sing in front of the crowd tonight." 

"Grrr! Fine, if this is the only way I can get out of this conversation with you so I can go get Shawn, I'll do it. Alright?" 

"Good. No flaking!" 

"I dont flake on dares. I'll see you later Rob." 

"Later Sarah." 

I continued down the hall once again heading to the men's locker room. This time singing 'Touch It' by Monifah. As I turned the corner again I reached the locker room door and knocked on it and waited for someone to answer. I stepped back slightly as Jeff peeked his head outside the door. 

"Yah Aurora?" 

"Is it not safe to go in or would it be better to just have you get someone for me?" 

"Better to have me get someone for you." 

"Oooh.. Why are you nakey? Cuz if you are I wanna see!!" 

"Okay yah, you do have a boyfriend who is in here and can hear everything your saying. Right Shane?" 

"Huh?!" Shane yelled. 

"Just say yes Shane." 

"Um.. Yah?" 

"Ugh! Jeff your so evil! Come on, you cant leave me to imagine whats behind that towel in that towel picture.. Come on!!!" I joked. 

"Who do you need Sarah?" 

"Fiine! Get Shawn for me." 

  
"Alright." 

The door shut momentarily. And I backed up against the wall against from the door and sat on the floor waiting for Shawn to come out. While I was sitting on the floor Rob passed by me again and said 'Dont Flake' and I said I wouldnt as he continued down the hall. As the door opened I stood up quickly to meet Shawn. 

"You need me Sarah?" 

"Uh.. Yah, could make me wait longer to you know." 

"Sorry, I was discussing my match later tonight with Paul. So whatcha need?" 

"Oh well, I'm suppose to tell you that Eric needs to see you. I would've told Jeff, but I think he's trying to get me in trouble." 

"Thanks. And if Jeff gives you any trouble, I'll just take care of it. Just let me know." Shawn smiled. 

"Awe! Your great! I'll come to you when I need it Shawn. Your just like my second dad. Always looking out for me." 

"And your like a daughter to me." 

We continued walking down the hall as I proceeded to tell him about how Rob had conned me into singing tonight. Shawn laughed and promised me he would be there so I wouldn't feel all that humiliated. As we entered Eric's office I asked if there was more expected of me and he said no just to head down to hair and make up so that way I would be prepared for tonights commentary. 

I sat next to Stacy while they did my hair. They left it down and decided to wave my hair and random curls in my hair where my streaks were. At make up they made my make up very fun and glittery for me to work with. It was suggested that I wear my flared jeans with my black Rudy Gloom shirt. I decided to wear that after all and wear my red high top converse to go along with it. 

As it approached my time to go out and commentary I got a little nervous. Just because I would 

be in front of hundreds of fans. When I came out I got an amazing response from the fans. I was honestly kind of shocked at the response I recieved. I took a seat between JR and The King and made friendly conversation as the wrestlers entered the ring. 

"So, Sarah. How do you feel about the 'STV' that has been following you around and invading on your personal life with the Hurricane?" 

  
"Well, thats just it King. My personal life has nothing to do with whoever is doing this to me. I dont like it. But I sure hope I can find out who this person is so I can show them what I really think. Its such an invasion of my privacy and Hurricane's too. I would personally love to give the person a beat down if I ever find out who it is." 

"Well young lady, I hope we do find this person. I've seen the things he's sent and they are so personal. And I know you and Hurricane are really close. What are his feelings on this?" 

"Well, JR, he's very disgusted honestly. But he's there for me when I need it and I'm glad to have someone like him in my life." 

"We are also very glad that you have someone there for you." JR replied. 

As the matched continued we talked more about the wrestling aspect of how the match went. When Regal had knocked the Hurricane down he pulled out his brass knucks and while the Hurricane was standing up he went to punch him in the side of the face when Hurricane kicked Regal in his stomach and grabbed his throat and did the Hurri-Choke Slam. Hurricane went for the cover. 1-2-3, "The winner of this match up, THE HURRICANE!!" I took off my headset and ran down the ramp and got in the ring and raised Shane's other hand with the ref and gave him a big hug. As we were climbing out of the ring 'STV' showed again. This time it was from the weekend at my apartment. Shane and I kissing and going into my room. There had actually been a camera outside my window and they were actually showing it on TV. I looked at Shane in shock as the film showed on the TitanTron. But the footage didnt last long due to Shawn Micheal's entrance music as he came out to the ring. I felt him wrap his arms around me and walked me up the stage as I was crying in his shoulders. 

"Thanks Shawn," I managed to say while I sat in a chair while Shawn knelt down on one knee to see if I was okay. Hurricane had stayed out there to give my stalker a message. 

"No problem Sarah. I told you that your like a daughter to me and I hate to see things happen." 

"I dont know why someone would want to do that! I mean, seriously, that was a personal moment between me and Shane. And also my first." 

"I'm so sorry Sarah. Give your daddy Shawn a hug." 

I smiled when he said that and gave him a hug. I felt a hand on my shoulder shortly after I was hugging Shawn. I pulled away and seen Shane. We hugged each other as Shawn went to go find HHH so they could go out to their match. Shane grabbed his things from the locker room while I headed out to the car not aware that I was being followed.


	13. The Beatdown

As I went to unlock the car door someone wrapped their hand around my mouth so I couldnt scream. The person then began to drag me away from the car. I elbowed him in his stomach and then gave him a lowblow by kicking him. He immediately let go of me. I started to kick at the person. I was still unable to see who it was because the person was wearing a cupid mask. I got on top of him and started to punch him when he grabbed my arms and head butted me causing me to fall over to the floor. He grabbed my hair and began to drag me. I grabbed a brick that was lying on the floor as we passed it by and I threw it at his head causing him to topple over again. When Shane came out running after he heard me screaming the person took off. Shane came to me and picked me off the ground and took me straight to see a trainer. I had a bloody nose and a cut on my forehead. 

"Are you okay Aurora??!!!" Stacy came running in once she heard the news. 

"Yah, I'm fine. I just wish I could've seen who the person was. They were wearing a mask. I could tell it was a guy, just by the strength and build of him." 

"Oh god. My poor little Aurora. I just wish I could've been with you. Then we could've double teamed his ass." 

I laughed a little only to cause my nose more pain, "Owe. It's okay Stace. I got him pretty good with a brick. I just wish the cops would hurry up and get in here already. No one was outside, I dont know why they're questioning other people." 

"Yah. Well. I say you shouldn't go out tonight," Shane chimed in. 

"What?! Your kidding right? I mean, I was just attacked. Do you really think its safe to be in a hotel room by myself when he probably knows where I'm at rather then in the public eye surrounded by a bunch of people who are going to protect me?!" 

"YAH!" Stacy aggreed. 

"It's just that I dont want you to get hurt. I love you a lot and seeing you like this hurts me." 

I looked shocked at Shane. That was the first time either of us used the 'L' word, "I love you too Shane. But if I stay in the hotel room chances are he'll come after me again." 

"Come on Shane. Besides, we'll all protect her. No one here would let her get hurt." Stacy pleaded. 

"Alright." 

I jumped up and hugged Shane right away. Stacy did the same. We had one big group hug. As we were breaking the hug the police officers came in to question me. I told them that I was just attacked by someone, whom I presume, has been the one stalking me. They wrote down my report. Chances are that they would catch the guy are pretty slim to none. But hopefully he'd get caught. HOPEFULLY! 

As we headed into the bar Rob gave me the eye of dont back down. So I immediately grabbed the book of songs they had. I smiled as I came across Faith Hill's 'The Way You Love Me'. I turned it in and the lady said she'd call me up when it was my turn. Which would be in like 10 minutes. I told Rob and he smiled. I couldnt help but feel a little excited. I ordered a Sex On The Beach while I waited my turn. I was sitting in between Shane and Jeff. When I suddenly got a feeling to tickle Jeff, Jeff jumped up and started to laugh. After a while of just bull shitting with the group I was called on stage. Shawn, Rob, and Stacy all cheered loudly for me while I went up. As the song started I blushed slightly and began to sing. 

__

If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy  
  
Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
  
It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you  
  
Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
  
You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes  
  
Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me  
  
Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me 

When I finished the song I took a bow and quickly got off stage feeling that I was turning beet red. When I sat back down at the table I took a seat next to Trish and Stacy who both gave me huge hugs and offered me a drink of their margaritas. I nodded and ordered another Sex On The Beach from the waitress. The group all gave me compliments on my voice, while I started to blush once again. That was the first time anyone had really heard my voice. Shane smiled at me from across the table and I smiled back. 

For some reason his smile just made me want to melt into one big glob. And one thing was for sure, and that was I was truly happy to have him in my life. I still cant believe that we had said I love you too each other earlier today for the first time and we've only been dating for 3 weeks. What's great about it is he understands me and I understand him. We've had our share of discussions on how I feel about things and he told me that I have a beautiful mind. I cant help but think of the way he kisses my body when we're alone in the hotel room and become flustered suddenly. Stacy must've noticed how hot I was getting because I suddenly had the sudden feeling of moving around a lot. 

"Hey Sar, wanna go outside for a quick breath of air?" 

"Erm.... Sure. We'll be back."

"Where you going?" Shane asked. 

"Outside. I'll take good care of our little Sarah." 

"Alright. See ya'll in a bit." 

Stacy and I walked outside of the bar and sat on the benches in front of the window so it would be noticed if we were approached. She turned to me and smiled widley. 

"What Stacy?" 

"Look at you. You looked all hot and bothered up in there. What were you thinking about?" 

"I have no clue what you're talking about Stacy." 

  
"I think you know." she smiled slyly. 

"Fine! I was just thinking about Shane." 

"That was way obvious! What were you thinking bout?" 

"Gosh, your nosy! I dont remember you being this nosy before." 

"Thats because I had nothing to be nosy about. So spill." 

"Well, on Saturday, thanks to you. Shane came over right. Not even five minutes in the door and we were making out heavily and well, one thing lead to another and yah...." 

"Awwwe!! How cute. So your first time with him?" 

"My first time in general." 

"Seriously?! Did he know?" 

"Yup. He was so sweet about it too. Real gentle." 

"So sweet." 

  
"Yah, but I was thinking about just how his kisses on my body are just so soft and gentle and wow..." 

"I know what your talking about. Andrew is the exact same way. They seem so rough just because of they're occupation, but once you get them alone and well, all excited. They are as gentle as can be and so loveable."

"Such the true statement. And earlier today, when me and Shane said the "L" word earlier in front of you. That was also our first time saying that." 

"Seriously?!" 

"Yup. I'm so greatful that Shane is in my life now. He's really helped me through this whole 'STV' thing." 

"Yah. Anyways. We should go back inside. Before we worry the guys too much. Besides, poor 

Trish is in there all by herself with the guys. Who knows what they're doing to the poor girl." 

As we headed back inside the bar Shane was walking outside. He was coming to get me so we could leave a little early. I totally got what he was talking about and winked at Stacy and gave her a hug. Once we got back to the hotel room I hopped in the shower for a quick rinse to get all my hair spray out of my hair and rinse my make up off. While I was wasing my face I felt Shane's arms wrap around my stomach and his lips kissing the nape of my neck. I giggled to myself as I leaned my head back and wrapped my fingers in Shane's hair. He turned me slowly around so we were standing chest to chest with the warm water running down my back. With the soap bar still in my hands I began to make a circular motion on his his chest. Slowly I leaned to kiss his neck and nibble on the lobe of his ear as he began to suck on my neck. 

As the night went on we got steamier in the shower. As we went to go to bed the steam in the bathroom was much more then from the hot water. I giggled as we went to the room and Shane just laughed at me and pulled me to the bed where we fell asleep together.


	14. Saving the Day

'Hey Sarah! 

If it aint my daring sister from another motha! How are you doing? I got your message from the other day. Sorry I didnt call you back. Got busy. Guess what?! I finally fessed up to good ol' Brittany. We're going to try and work things out and see if we can get this dating thing working. And what I hear from Cat, you got yourself a man?? This is supposedly your one and only Sugar Shane? LoL. Well, chick email me back! byye! Oh yah, call me when you get back in town so that way we can get together and kick it. 

Karl.' 

Smiling slightly to myself after recieve Karl's email I decided I would email him back later today. Yes things were going great and the 'STV' had quieted down a bit. I'm guessing its because of how bad I beat the guy. Because the shots that were shown were usually same day shots or from the weekend. I still have no clue who it could be or who would know where I was at, at every precise moment. 

'Dear Journal: 

Tonight is a house show gig and I was scheduled, no thanks to Rob, to be singing the national anthem. Shane had to head home for his days off. Jeff has a match tonight against Tommy Dreamer, while Shawn battles it out with Rob, and Victoria terrorizing Stacy. Now I can tell by Eric, he's trying to get me to do the whole valet/wrestler thing. But I just cant see myself doing that. Well, the wrestling part anyways. Now, being a valet, shooot, sign me up for it. I mean dont get me wrong, wrestling would be a great career if its what you really want in life. Me, I cant wrestle. Even if I wanted to, my fucked up knee dont give me much of an opportunity to start it. Ya know? 

Relationship status is more wonderful then ever. I swear Shane is such a great guy. Lucky I get to be with him. Just the other day he called me because he wanted to hear my voice. ::giggles:: now, how cute is that? ::sighs:: i sure am going to miss the man. Yes yes, thats right, miss him. No, I'm not dumping him, LORD NO! I have nine days off for vacation. Sadly Shane cant get the time off. Its cool though. I'm just going to kick it at home and hang out with my friends again. Go to Slim's. Maybe even Sweat Bean. I havent been there in ages. Hm, well, its time to go now, I'll talk to you later! 

Love, 

Sarah' 

"Sarah!!!!!" Stacy yelled from the other side of the dressing room. 

"WHAT?!" 

"Come on, we gotta shoot the promo real quick. You know, me and you singing along to 'Like a Virgin' while getting ready." 

"Shit, I'm coming along alright. Dont get your panties in a twist." 

"Okay okay." 

"I still say we should do 'Darlin Nikki' by Prince. Such a dirty NASTAY SONG!" 

"Yeah, well, no last minute changes. Come on. Lets get to taken the shirts off and dancing around and singing and god know what else." 

"Okay." 

Stacy and I had began to shoot our promo and seriously did some heavy singage in the room. I had no clue as to why we actually decided to sing Madonna of all people. But we had fun goofing around. Later after our promo I had to do a interview with Victoria in the ring. Now, being I look almost identical to Stacy, only given I'm one inch shorter from her, we could see where Victoria was going with this. Now we all seen how she treated Terri when Victoria was after Trish. But unlike Terri, I knew what I was getting myself into. 

"You see, Aurora, you and Stacy have many things in common. With your long long legs, your pretty looks, your brown eyes..." 

"Woah, Victoria. STOP! Where your going with this I have no idea. But we are not in this ring to talk about me or Stacy. We are here to interview you." 

"You do not talk to me like that. You are nothing compared to what I am. I am the Women's Champion, and you.. You are just some secretary trying to be a interviewer." 

"You know what Victoria, this interview is over with." I said as I dropped the microphone and began to climb out of the ring. 

While half way out of the ring, Victoria grabbed my hair and pulled me back into the ring. She began to man handle me and through me around the ring a little. After performing a perfect DDT on me she rolled out of the ring and went to grab a chair to use on me. As she came back into the ring and pulled me up from my hair as she swung the chair backwards, I felt someone come into the ring and swift me from my place and gently place me in someone else's arms as I was carried up the ramp. I opened my eyes over the shoulder of the person who was carrying me to see Stacy in the ring with Victoria. Realizing who was holding me I began to speak. 

"Shawn, let me down. Victoria is giong to tear Stace apart." 

"And if I let you down, your going to help Stacy and who knows what will happen. Besides, I promised Shane I'd take care of you." 

"Well, you know, I am a big girl. Let me help my friend out." 

  
"Fine." 

Shawn placed me down and as soon as he did I made a running dash towards the ring. I got in on Victoria's blind side to where Stacy could see me. I picked up the chair that was in the ring and smacked Victoria on the back of the head as hard as I could. She fell to the canvas and Stacy and I began talking smack to her. We got out of the ring a few moments later and headed up the ramp to meet Shawn and Jeff behind the curtains. 

"Sarah..."

"I know Jeff, Victoria could've killed me. But I was going to let Stacy down." 

"If I were you, I would've done the same for you too!" Stacy said as we hugged. 

"Now Jeff. I'm expecting to be able to go to your locker room door and walk on through and seeing you naked! Just so I can post to the other girls whats really behind that towel in the towel picture!" 

"I think not. Shawn, remind me to lock the door. Besides dont you already have a boyfriend." 

I blushed and began to make funny sounds, "Hmm.... Yes... Yes I do.. a real good one.. who is niiiiice.... and stroooong.. and YUMMAY!!" 

"Okay, STOP NOW!" Jeff yelled. 

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go now and pack for vacation. Just in case I dont see y'all after your matches, Bye." I said as I hugged Shawn and Jeff. 

Stacy and I walked back to the diva's locker room and began to change into our clothes for the night. In my case, my pajamas. I was catching a late flight out to home and I didnt want to hassle with having to change. After the show I gave my hugs and goodbyes for the nine days I would be gone and promised to call all of them. 


	15. Bobbie: The Hot PInk Punk

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am your DJ for tonight here at The Hot Spot. Right now we are going to get a dance contest started. So will Sarah Aurora West and Bobbie Taylor please make your way to the DJ's booth." 

"Oh no.. No no no! Cat your kidding me right? You didnt enter me did you?" I yelled. 

"Yes I did. Now get up there!" Cat said as she pushed me out of my seat. 

I walked to the booth wearing my plaid mini skirt with black fishnet over it and my matching tube top. I looked like something you might see straight out of some music video. My streaks were now red and blue. I had an armband of plaid material on my upperarm to help enhance the image of my muscle on my arms. As I entered the DJ's area I noticed a girl who had short bright pink spikey hair, assuming she was the other girl called onto stage, I introduced myself. 

"Hi, I'm Sarah. You are?" 

"Bobbie. He wants us to choose a song to dance to, I think I found one, 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'?" 

"Oh, I love that song." 

"Hey, I know this probably isnt the time to ask you, but are you Sarah Aurora, as in 'STV' Sarah?" 

I nodded, "Yeah. Watch wrestling?" 

"You kidding me. What I wouldnt kill to make it with Jeff." 

"Did ya wanna meet him? Because I can arrange that." 

"Ooh, That would be great!" 

"Okay, Ladies, have you picked your song out?"  
  
"Yeah, this one." Bobbie said as she handed him the book of songs. 

"Great now get on out there!" 

We got out to the main floor and when the music came on we challenged each other with our dance moves, finally coming together to do a dance that looked like something you might've seen in the movie Coyote Ugly. After the song ended the DJ couldnt make a decision that it was a close competition and we both deserved a little something, so we got free drinks for the rest of the night. Bobbie and I walked to the bar together and ordered a drink. We talked some and exchanged numbers before I took off for the rest of the night. The next day I was scheduled to have lunch with Eric to discuss some work stuff. 

Upon arriving home I found a message on my answering machine from Shane asking me to call him back when I got it, no matter how late it was. It sounded urgent so as soon as my answering machine stopped playing I picked up the reciever and dialed Shane's number. Shane picked up the phone rather slowly and sounded tired. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Sugar. What'd you need?" 

"Oh not much. I just wanted to hear your voice and I called to listen to you answering machine, but it didnt work. So I decided to leave you a message to call me. But thats all. Nothing special." 

"Awe. You are too sweet! But dont worry in a few days I'll be with you North Carolina, then we're off to work again." 

"Yeah, your right. Well, I need my sleep. I'll talk to you later sweetie." 

"Okay. Goodnight. I love you." 

"Love you too. Muah. Bye." 

After I hung up with Shane I went to my room and plopped down on my bed and read my alam clock. The bright red numbers reading 2:51 AM. Groaning to myself for staying out so late, I slipped off my skirt and shirt and just slid into bed wearing nothing but my under garments because I was to tired to put more clothes on. Setting my alarm for 10 AM, I stuffed the pillows underneath my head and fell asleep listening to the sound of rain hitting against the window to my apartment.


	16. AUTHORS NOTE!

To the readers of Open Your Eyes:

Due to I am having like a mental block on where to go with it and I haven't really gotten any feedback on where to go with the story, I am going on hiatus on my writing of this story. who knows, maybe I'll get on track with the sequel to TMD and I'll get to work on this story that is actually non wrestling related. But it would be cool to maybe seriously and HONESTLY get your ideas. Just give me what your thinking. I also do have a two week vacation coming up from school and I'm pretty sure that I can get back on track with o.y.e. (ha, that spells oye, as in oye coma va!). Take care all! And if your interested on this new story (titled A Friendship Set on Fire) email me separately at insanitycrazy04@yahoo.com and send the feedback/ideas to that addy too. I am always up for a new person to chat with too. that is if i feel like it, so plz IM me on YIM at: motoprincess4bs or insanitycrazy04 and AIM: SStArSSKTtLS. later all! 

DanI

PS: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!


	17. Good To Be In Your Arms

****

A/N: Hahaha! I'm back on the market! Well, this story is. Lets just say I've got about 4 stories I'm trying to write. This one, A Friendship Set on Fire, Arwenamin Isiong, and Mesmerized. Mesmerized isn't up on FF.net yet. I don't know if it will be. But anyhow, please review on this chapter and tell me what you think!

I giggled profusely as I stood from my seat on the plane and quickly grabbed my carry on bag from the overhead compartment and my backpack from under the seat. I was the first to get off the plane. Quickly I walked out of the terminal and spotted my ride. And of course, loving caring boyfriend.

"SHANE!!" I shrieked as I quickly placed my bag a few feet away from me and ran and jumped on him. He laughed as he embraced in my hug and grabbed my luggage.

"It's nice to see you too Sarah. It's only been nine days. But two hours since our last phone conversation."

"And nine days since we've been together sweetie."

"Aw yes. Don't worry. We just got to get to my place. Are you hungry?"

"No. Snackies on the plane."

Shane and I walked through the airport unrecognized by any fans and headed straight to his car. Once we arrived at Shane's place I immediately sat down on lie down on his couch and closed my eyes. Shane lifted my head and sat where it had previously lay and placed it on his legs. I smiled up at him as he combed my hair with his fingers.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Shane. Put The Fellowship of the Ring in. I want to watch it. I listened to the soundtrack all the way over here on the plane and now I want to watch."  


"Later. I want to hold you in my arms."

"Well, so you know. It's good to be in your arms again."


End file.
